Drunk
by Katherine B
Summary: Kurt is supposed to meet with Blaine at the Lima Bean, but Blaine never shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Drunk

Kurt´s POV.

On one sunny autumn day, as I got home from school, Carole greeted me from the kitchen. "Hi, Kurt. Want to help me with these potatoes?" "Sure. Let me just take my bag down to my room and change clothes. Then I can help." "Okay. Thanks." She said as I headed towards the stairs.

After I had changed into my cooking-clothes -a plain-white T-shirt and brown pants- I walked up the stairs and straight into the kitchen. "So, what do I have to do?" I asked while I washed my hands. "If you could peel those potatoes while I make these meatballs and put them in the oven. Because I know that you don´t want to put your hands into this." She said as she pointed at the meat.

"Good plan. By the way, where´s dad?" "He went to some car fair. Said something about cheap car parts and fast food when I asked." "And Finn?" "Out with Rachel. Said that I shouldn`t wait for him to dinner. They`ll go to see a movie and then to Breadstix." "So, for short, they`re on a date."

"Yep. Which reminds me. How is it going with Blaine? Any progress?" Carole knew about my crush on Blaine. "Still working on it. I`ve been trying to flirt with him from time to time, but he just won´t get the hint. He´s so clueless when it comes to love. He tries to act like he knows all about it, but he really doesn`t." "Oh. Well, if you think he´s worth the wait, then keep trying. He`ll get it eventually." "Thanks, Carole." I said as I hugged her after putting the peeled and sliced potatoes to the pot. "No problem, Kurt. If you ever need to talk to me about anything, I´m here for you." "Really, thanks, Carole. I appreciate this." "No problem. So, how was school?" "The usual. Since it´s exam week now, Blaine insisted that we´d go to visit our friends at The Dalton." "So, how was it?" "They were happy to see us. And they had a new member too." "What was he like?"

"Annoying. Very annoying. He tried to flirt with Blaine, but he didn`t get it either. He just thought the new guy was being friendly. And he was. To Blaine. But not to me. I guess he saw that I cared about Blaine and wouldn´t let some random new guy touch him so easily." "What was his name?" "Sebastian. If I even remember right." "Okay. So, he´s an annoying gay guy who hits on everything that breaths and is part of the male population?" "As much as I gathered, yes. Nick even warned me about him. He had tried to hit on Jeff, but it didn`t work. Because Jeff isn´t so clueless and he really loves Nick." "Good. And isn`t today your get-together day with Blaine?" "Yep. At 7pm. At the Lima Bean. In... 2 hours. I guess I should start getting ready soon, since the closest Lima Bean is in Westerville. And I`m not even sure why we still meet there. Since we both live closer to Breadstix and all. I guess I could ask that from Blaine today. And I`ll go to get ready now. Then I`ll come and eat dinner before I go." I said before going down to my room to change clothes and read to my history test, which will be tomorrow.

Around 6, I stopped reading and headed upstairs to eat. After I ate, I told to Carole that I was leaving now and that I´d be back before 10. As I got to The Lima Bean, I went to order myself a grande non-fat mocha before sitting to our usual place by the window. Blaine wasn´t there yet, but it wasn´t anything unusual. Since it wasn´t even 7 yet. After 20 minutes, it started getting a little weird. If Blaine ever was late, it 10 minutes and no more. _Maybe he got stuck in the traffic._ I decided to wait for another 20 minutes before heading home. But he didn`t show up. I went to order myself another coffee before heading to my car. I drank the coffee while I drove home. Because I got stuck into the traffic.

As I finally got home, Carole was sitting in the kitchen and reading the newspaper. As she heard the door open and close, she looked up from the paper. "Hey, Kurt. I thought you were supposed to be out with Blaine." She said as I took off my jacket, hung it to the rack and walked into the kitchen. "I was. But he didn`t show up." I said as I took a bottle of diet coke from the fridge. "Why?" "I don´t know. He didn´t call me. And I´m going down to my room. If you need me, I´ll be there." As I got there, I flopped down to my bed and started playing with the corner of my pillow. _I wonder why he didn´t show up. He´s always there before me... Maybe he forgot. I guess I should call him._

Just as I was reaching for my phone, it started ringing. I looked at the screen but didn´t recognize the number. But I answered it anyway. Since I didn´t even know where Blaine was. I kinda feel responsible for taking care of him, because his parents are never home. "Hello?" Is this Kurt Hummel?" Yes." Good. I´m Jake, the bartender of Scandals." Isn´t that the... Gay bar?" Yeah. It is. Do you know a man called Blaine Anderson?" I do. Has something happened?" Not yet. But he´s here, asking for more drinks and then here´s this guy who´s clearly hitting on him. And to me it looks like that Mr. Anderson is underage." He is. He´s in High School." Okay. So, I thought that maybe you could come to pick him up from here? Before that guy convinces him to leave." I´ll be there in 30 minutes. Don´t let him leave." I´ll try." Thanks." I said before hanging up. Then I took my car keys and ran upstairs. "I´m going to pick Blaine up! I´ll be back in an hour!" I yelled to Carole on my way to the front door. "From where?" She asked, clearly worried because I sounded worried too. "From Scandals. He´s there, completely drunk and someone´s hitting on him. The bartender called me." I said while trying to catch my breath. "Ok. Go. Before he leaves." She said and I dashed out from the door and straight into my car.

30 minutes later I arrived to Scandals with the help of my navigator. I walked in and saw Blaine sitting on a bar stool with Sebastian next to him. _So, he´s the one who´s hitting on Blaine._ I took a deep breath and then headed over to Blaine and Sebastian. As I got to them, Sebastian was talking to Blaine about what they´ll do if he´ll go with him. Then I just couldn´t take it anymore. I tapped Sebastian´s shoulder and he turned to look at me. "What do you want? Hey! You`re the guy from school earlier! Blaine´s friend, right?" Yes. And I´m here to get Blaine home." No. he´s going with me." No. he isn´t." Yes. He is." _God, it´s easy to pick a fight with him._ "No. He´s coming with me. Because I´m not gonna let you do anything to my friend while he´s too drunk to remember anything in the morning." I growled straight to Sebastian´s face. He seemed to take the hint and backed off.

Then I sat down next to Blaine and placed my hand to his shoulder to get his attention. "What...? Oh, hi Kurt." He said as he picked up his nearly empty beer glass and was about to down it into his mouth. I quickly snatched it from him and gave it to the bartender. "I think you´ve had enough to drink already. Now, let´s get you home." "Aww... Come on, Kurt... Just a little while longer..." He mumbled into his palm. "No. We´re going now. Are your parents home?" "No... They´re in L.A." Oh. Then, let´s go. Come on. You´ll thank me in the morning." I said as I got up from the bar stool. Then I took his hand and pulled him down from the stool and started dragging him out from the bar and towards my car.

As we got to the car, I opened the back door and pushed Blaine down to the seat. As I pulled away, he tried to sit up. "Whoa. Don´t try to sit up." "I... I feel sick." "Oh. Okay. I´ll take you there so you can throw up. Come on." I said, pulling him up and leading him to the side of the parking. I held him up while he threw up. "Feeling better?" I asked as I led him back to my car. "Yeah. A bit." He said as I pushed him down to the back seat again. Then I closed the door, walked over to the driver´s door, got in, started the car and headed home.

As I got to our driveway, Carole was already standing at the door. She must have heard my car. I stopped the car and got out from it. "Can Blaine stay over tonight? His parents are in L.A. and I can´t leave him alone when he´s in that condition." "Sure. He can stay. Do you need any help with getting him inside?" "I guess I could use that." I said as I opened the back door and saw that Blaine was already half-asleep. "Hey, Blaine, wake up. We need to get you into the house." "Ugh... Do I really have to? It´s so comfy in here..." "Yes, you do. And my silk sheets are way more comfy than that. So, come on." I said as I took his hand and pulled him up and out of the car. Then Carole took his other hand and we led him in and down to my room. "Thanks. I´ll say if I need anything." I said as she was walking up the stairs. "Sure. Good night." "Night." I said as she left the room and closed the door.

"So, Blaine. The thing is this. You are going to-" "Why do you have a huge marshmallow in your room?" _What the hell is he talking about? Oh. My pillow. Of course._ "Uh... Because... They´re soft and work as a pillow too. And if you get hungry during the night, you can just eat it." "Cool!" Yeah. So, anyway, you are going to sleep in my bed. And if you need to throw up or anything, the bathroom´s over there." "Sure." Blaine said, but I wasn´t even sure if he was listening to me, because he was looking at the marshmallow –my pillow- curiously. "Blaine. I´m going to brush my teeth and then-" You´re beautiful." I definitely wasn´t expecting that. "Okay...? Anyway, I´ll brush my teeth and wash my face and then we´ll go to sleep. Understood?" "Yep. Look! A spaceship!" He said as he pointed towards my drawer. _What? Oh. The car._ There was my old toy car, which I´ve never played with. I didn´t like cars. "Yeah. You want to eat the marshmallow?" "Can I?" "Yep." "Thanks, Kurt!" He said before sinking his teeth into my pillow. _At least that got him quiet._ I thought while going into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

After I was done with the whole face-cleaning routine –which took about 5 minutes- I headed back to the bedroom. Blaine was still biting the pillow and looking around. I sat down to the bad and turned to look at Blaine. "You tired?" I asked while pulling the covers over him. "A bit..." He said before yawning widely. "Okay. Now to sleep. Use the marshmallow as a pillow, okay?" He did what I said and put it next to the other pillow. He fell asleep almost immediately as his head touched the pillow. I laid down and closed my eyes, laying there for a while and listening to Blaine´s calm breathing. Soon I fell asleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to Blaine´s warmth.


	2. Please Read!

This is complete for now. I´m not sure if I´ll continue this. I will if I get some huge inspiration and stuff like that. But anyway, I will write more fics. Just be patient.


End file.
